Sebuah Kisah
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: Dendam. Satu kata yang akan selalu jadi belenggu dalam hati manusia. Sebuah kata yang mungkin akan jadi musuh abadi dari sebuah kata bahagia. Karena dua kata itu, tak akan mungkin pernah bisa bersanding. RnR if you don't mind.


_A NaruSasu Fanfiction_

_Rated: T_

_Genre: Romance/Angst_

_Disclaimer: _Naruto © _ Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning: Shou-ai, AU, Maybe OOC, Typo(s), Second pov of Naruto, etc._

**_Don't Like, Don't Read!_**

_"italic = flashback"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>~ Sebuah Kisah ~<em>**

* * *

><p>Pagi datang mengganti malam. Sang mentari mengintip di balik awan kelabu. Mendung. Suram. Itulah suasana yang tergambar jelas di pagi hari itu. Kau melangkah dengan tenang menuju bangunan di hadapanmu. Kau tatap papan nama tua yang terlihat usang itu. <em>Uchiha's mansion<em>. Tulisan kanji yang terukir di atas kayu mahoni itu masih tampak terlihat jelas.

Perlahan kau buka gerbang besar itu. Bunyi pintu yang berderit panjang menyambutmu. Kau langkahkan kakimu memasuki bangunan tua yang masih tampak kokoh dan megah itu. Rumput-rumput di halaman tampak tidak beraturan, tumbuh tinggi tanpa perawatan. Kolam di sudut taman pun tampak berlumut dan keruh airnya.

Kau terus melangkah melewati halaman yang luas. Sampai di depan pintu utama kau berhenti. Untuk sesaat kau pejamkan matamu. Kau hela napas panjang sebelum membuka pintu itu. Ruangan luas nan kosong terpampang di hadapanmu. Beberapa perabotan di rumah itu memang telah berpindah tempat.

Sejak peristiwa itu, rumah ini memang sengaja dibiarkan kosong. Ditinggalkan. Kenangan itu terlalu mengerikan dan menyakitkan, membuat tak seorangpun mau tinggal di sana. Kau langkahkan kakimu menaiki tangga, menuju ke tempat tujuan utamamu datang ke rumah itu.

Di lantai dua, tampak terlihat lorong-lorong panjang nan gelap. Jendela-jendela yang tertutup rapat oleh gorden-gorden berdebu menghalangi masuknya sinar matahari. Detak langkah kakimu terdengar jelas saat kau berjalan. Menggema memenuhi indra pendengaranmu.

Di depan sebuah pintu kamar di ujung lorong kau berhenti. Kau tatap nanar pintu yang tertutup rapat di hadapanmu itu. Berkecamuk berbagai bayangan dalam benakmu.

Ragu. Kau buka perlahan pintu itu. Menampakan pemandangan yang langsung membuat dadamu sesak. Potongan-potongan peristiwa itu bermunculan. Seolah-olah baru terjadi kemarin. Masih segar dalam ingatanmu, saat kau pertama kali mengajaknya kemari.

* * *

><p><em>"Hn. Lumayan," katanya datar.<em>

_"Lumayan? Tidak adakah kata lain, 'Suke? Aku sudah bersusah payah mendapatkan rumah ini, tahu!" dengusmu._

_"Aku tidak heran. Tidak sulit untuk seorang Namikaze sepertimu untuk mendapatkan rumah ini, bukan?"_

* * *

><p>Tanggapan yang dingin. Tapi kau tahu dia pasti sangat berterimakasih padamu. Bagaimanapun juga, rumah itu adalah rumah warisan keluarganya yang menyimpan banyak kenangan.<p>

Kau melangkah mendekati ranjang berdebu di tengah ruangan. Noda merah yang mulai menghitam menghiasi separuh sprei, dan sebagian karpet di lantai.

Kejadian malam itu, semua masih terekam jelas dalam ingatanmu. Kejadian yang menghancurkan seluruh hidupmu.

* * *

><p><em>Malam yang dingin, dengan hujan lebat dan petir yang menemani. Kau sengaja pulang cepat dari kantormu karena ingin memberikan kejutan padanya. Sebuah kotak mungil berlapis kain beludru merah kau masukkan dalam kantung jasmu. Secepat kau bisa, kau memacu mobil aston martin-mu membelah jalanan.<em>

_Perlahan kau bawa mobilmu memasuki halaman. Langsung menuju ke dalam garasi. Sebuah senyuman tersungging saat kau melihat mobilnya sudah terparkir di sana._

_Dengan langkah pasti kau berjalan memasuki rumah. Kau sempat merasa heran saat mendapati ekspresi terkejut dari beberapa pelayan yang kau temui. Tampak sekali raut ketakutan yang tergambar di wajah mereka. Aneh._

_Kau terus berjalan melangkah menuju ke lantai atas. Menuju ke kamar kalian. Tidak sabar rasanya kau ingin segera melihat reaksinya._

_Mendekati kamar, kau percepat langkahmu. Dengan senyum terkembang kau membuka pintu kamar, tapi pemandangan di dalam membuat senyummu lenyap seketika._

* * *

><p>Terdiam, kau duduk di ranjang berdebu itu. Di sana, semua peristiwa itu terjadi. Pengkhianatan. Sesuatu yang tak pernah kau bayangkan akan terjadi. Dia. Orang yang kau cinta dengan segenap hatimu. Orang yang kau jaga dan kau lindungi dengan taruhan nyawamu. Uchiha Sasuke. Berkhianat. Di ranjang itu, ranjang kalian.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Sasuke!" teriakanmu bagai membelah malam. Membuat dua sosok yang tengah larut dalam dunia mereka, tersentak kaget dan menoleh bersamaan ke arahmu. <em>

_"Na-naruto!" tercekat suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tak percaya, melihatmu yang berdiri di ambang pintu. _

_"Kau!" seluruh kosa katamu seakan hilang tertelan._

* * *

><p>Kau pejamkan matamu. Hela napasmu terasa berat saat kau berusaha menetralkan degub jantungmu. Terkepal erat tanganmu. Mencoba mengusir amarah yang masih terasa ketika kau mengingat semua itu.<p>

Hyuuga Neji. Sahabat sekaligus rekan bisnismu. Tak dapat kau percaya, dia berselingkuh dengannya. Berdua. Mereka membuat sandiwara yang apik untuk menipumu. Mempermainkan dan menusukmu dari belakang.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kenapa?" hanya pertanyaan itu yang bisa terucap dari bibirmu. Lidahmu terasa kelu. <em>

_Tawa satir terdengar di indera pendengaranmu. Tawa yang membuatmu bergidik. Tawa Sasuke. _

"_Kenapa? Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu?" Dia tersenyum sinis. "Akan kuberitahu!"_

* * *

><p>Saat itu, kau hanya bisa terdiam mendengar alasan yang dikatakan Sasuke. Alasan yang sungguh tak pernah kau bayangkan. Gelap mata. Dalam hitungan detik. Kau membuatnya terkapar bersimbah darah di ranjang. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan berkedip, kau pun membuat selingkuhannya menyusulnya meregang nyawa. Pistol yang selalu kau bawa, menjadi saksi bisu akhir dari sebuah pengkhianatan.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Naruto…" erangan lirihnya terdengar berpacu dengan deru napas yang terputus-putus.<em>

_Perlahan kau hampiri sosoknya yang lemas tak berdaya. _

"_Mintalah maaf padaku," katamu._

"_Tidak! Aku tidak akan meminta maaf padamu. Tidak akan," bisiknya dengan napas tersengal. "Aku tidak menyesali ini. Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku puas bisa membalasmu."_

_Kau terhenyak. Membalasmu? Apa maksudnya?_

"_Kau bingung, huh? Kemarilah. Peluk aku…" _

_Kau rengkuh tubuh tak berdaya itu. Membiarkannya memelukmu._

* * *

><p>Ya. Masih kau ingat dengan jelas saat-saat itu. Saat dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu menyesal dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupmu, kau menangis.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau… aku tahu, kaulah yang telah membunuh ayah dan kakakku."<em>

_Tercekat. Namun kau diam tak bereaksi._

"_Aku telah berjanji di depan makam mereka. Aku akan membalaskan dendam. Dengan tujuan itu… aku mendekatimu. Tapi… dua tahun bersamamu. Tujuan itu berubah," katanya diiringi tawa lemah. "Kau. Pria brengsek. Bisa-bisanya kau membuatku terjatuh, dan hampir melupakan dendamku."_

_Mendengar itu, kau eratkan pelukanmu. _

"_Aku… tak sanggup membunuhmu. Tidak. Jadi aku lakukan ini. Aku tahu ini pasti akan terjadi." _

_Bergetar tubuhmu saat mendengar itu. Dia tahu. Tapi tetap dia lakukan?_

"_Ini… adalah cara terbaik untuk menyakitimu. Lebih dari pada membunuh fisikmu. Aku ingin menghancurkan hidupmu. Aku."_

* * *

><p>Kau tertawa getir. Ya. Dia benar. Dia memang hidupmu. Saat itu juga, dia berhasil membalaskan dendamnya. Kematiannya adalah akhir dari hidupmu. Pengkhianatan dan kematiannya, adalah kehancuranmu.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Cium aku…" pintanya lemah. <em>

_Kau ikuti permintaannya. Kau cium dia dalam panggutan dan kuluman yang lembut untuk terakhir kalinya. Perlahan bibir itu membeku. Dalam dekapmu, sosok itu terkulai bersamaan dengan air matamu yang mengalir dalam diam. Semua telah berakhir untuknya, tapi belum untukmu…_

* * *

><p>Setelah kejadian itu. Kau adakan upacara pemakaman pribadi untuknya. Penghormatan terakhirmu, sebelum menebus semua kesalahanmu. Usai prosesi pemakaman. Kau menyerahkan diri pada pihak berwajib. Salah satu cara yang kau pilih untuk melunasi hutangmu padanya. Tidak. Kau tahu itu belum cukup. Tapi mati saat itu juga, bukanlah jalan terbaik. Terlalu mudah untukmu. Kau ingin menebus kesalahanmu, dengan melewati hari-harimu di balik ruangan pengap itu. Mengenang, sekaligus menghukum diri.<p>

Vonis delapan tahun dijatuhkan padamu. Hari-hari yang kau lalui, hanya untuk menunggu saat ini tiba. Ya, saat ini. Hari ini, adalah hari kebebasanmu. Begitu menghirup udara kebebasan. Kau mengunjunginya. Dan sekarang, kau di sini, di rumah ini. Kau ingin membayar lunas hutangmu. Hutang yang sudah terlalu lama kau simpan.

"Sudah tiba waktunya, 'Suke. Tunggu aku," lirihmu sambil mengeluarkan kotak mungil berlapis kain beludru merah dari saku celanamu. Delapan tahun yang lalu, kotak itu seharusnya jadi kado terindah untuknya. Tapi impian indah melamarnya di hari ulang tahunnya, justru berakhir petaka. Kau genggam erat kotak tersebut. Kau buka perlahan kotak itu. Menampakkan sepasang cincin perak kembar, yang kau pesan khusus untuk hari istimewa itu.

Kau ambil dua buah cincin itu. Kau kenakan satu di jari manis tangan kananmu. Satu lagi di jari tengah. Bersanding dua cincin itu jarimu. Kau kecup lembut kedua cincin itu dengan senyum sendu tersungging di bibirmu. Perlahan kau bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu. Ada satu tempat yang harus kau kunjungi. Tempat terakhir, yang akan kau datangi.

Rinai hujan turun membasahi tanah pemakaman. Kau diam terpaku di depan sebuah nisan pualam. Datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Kau biarkan sang hujan membasahi tubuhmu. Dalam keheningan kau membungkuk dan duduk. Perlahan tangan pucatmu mengusap permukaan nisan itu. Tampak seulas senyuman terbentuk di sudut bibirmu.

_"Let's over the game!"_ bisikmu bersamaan dengan suara petir yang menggelegar. Warna merah mengalir di atas makam, bercampur dengan rinai hujan yang makin deras membasahi bumi. Manik birumu meredup, seiring melemahnya denyut jantungmu. Namun senyum di bibirmu tak sedikit pun memudar. Masih tersungging. Menghiasi wajahmu yang mulai memucat. Hingga akhirnya, tak ada lagi denyut. Tak ada lagi detak. Hanya ada tubuh kaku yang terbaring memeluk nisan pualam. Berakhir sudah semua. Kisahmu dengannya. Sebuah kisah yang mungkin akan terlupakan.

**END**

* * *

><p>Arrgghh! Apa ini? <em>#headwall<em>

Sebuah fic yang lama terlantar di note FB. Dari pada nganggur, akhirnya nekad saya lanjutkan dan saya _publish_.

Gaje? Sangat. =="

Err... anggap saja ini sebagai kado ulang tahun buat Sasuke.

Yahh, siapa suruh Sasuke nyebelin. Jadi, bukan salah saya dong kalau ngasih kado yang aneh kaya' gini? /plaak

_Happy birthday_ aja deh buat Sasuke. Semoga cepat insyaf, haha...

RnR? _Arigatou_.


End file.
